One Friend
by Lovetoread75
Summary: From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis
1. Chapter 1

_Someone who understands me  
And knows me inside out  
Helps keep me together  
And believes without a doubt,  
That I could move a mountain  
Someone to tell it to_

_If I had only one friend left  
I'd want it to be you_

From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis

Dear diary I just got home from hanging out with Johnny Cade. We went to the arcades and played some pinball machines and then we went to the lot and looked at the stars. Johnny stayed at the lot. He didn't want to go home because his parents were fighting. I invited him to stay at our house, but he said he didn't want to impose. That's the kind of person Johnny is – selfless. His parents are no good. They are alcoholics and they take out their anger on Johnny in the worst possible ways. His father beats him and Johnny always has bruises and black eyes, and his mother yells at him and is always mad if not at one thing then another.

Such living conditions could make someone bitter, have a chip on their shoulder, think that the world is black and unfair place, turn angry at the whole world. But not Johnny. He is still so genuinely nice, and he has a big heart. Just today we were lying on our backs at the lot looking at the stars, and he said to me that he believes there is still good in the world. Sometimes even I don't' believe it, but he does.

Sometimes I think he is too nice. People can easily take advantage of that - nice guys finish last, right. Just ask Dally he'd tell you. But not Johnny, that's the way he is. He is the best friend in the whole world. He always listens to me when I'm upset. Life has been unfair to him, but it didn't break him. We understand each other without speaking, and I know for sure he always got my back. I mean he practically saved my life when those socs tried to drown me.

I know I can trust him with stuff. He will never laugh at me or anything, or betray me or give away my secrets. He is also the only one that I can be myself with, I mean really myself. I can talk about clouds and colors with him and poetry, watch the starts. Try telling that to Darry or Dally or God forbid Steve - the teasing will never end. But not with Johnny, never with Johnny. He digs. He even helped me get the meaning of that poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost. Johnny knows what gold is, and I know it is him. He is truly gold, and I wouldn't wish for a better friend.


	2. Chapter 2

FROM THE DIARY OF PONYBOY CURTIS

NOVEMBER 5, 1966

Dear diary I just got yelled at by Darry, because I told him I was doing my homework while I was reading a book. He walked in and found out. I haven't planned on it. I thought I'd just read for a little while and then start on my homework, but it's a really good book "The hearts of three" by Jack London. It's about this guy who was searching for treasure in South America. I got to the really intense part and couldn't stop reading. Boy but Darry was mad.

I tried to ignore his yelling, but he made me look at him. Sometimes I just can't stand him. Soda keeps telling me that Darry doesn't mean to hurt me when he yells. I get that, he just wants what's best for me, but he got a funny way of showing it. I just wish he didn't yell and holler at me all the time.

Just now when he yelled at me I felt so resentful. Then I felt guilty - I mean he works two jobs to support us and he gave up college to stay and take care of Soda and me, gave up his own future success, but when he yells at me like that it still makes me feel like he hates my guts.

That and I feel like I'm never good enough for him. After the whole mess last year I was failing a couple of classes, but now I get mostly As and a few Bs here and there, but he scolds me about those Bs as if they were Fs or Ds or something. He says I could read and daydream less and study more. But I study almost all my free time anyway. I'd hate to study more. Sometimes I feel like I should just get a job like Soda. That sure would make Darry mad. Darry wants me to get out of our neighborhood, but I'm not sure how I feel about that. I mean it's crummy and everything, but I don't want to turn into a soc.

Later on Darry cooked dinner. He made my favorite- mashed potatoes and roast beef. And then he asked me how I was feeling. So I guess he does care after all. After dinner he checked my math homework, and there were no mistakes, he actually smiled and ruffled my hair and said "good job kiddo." Go figure first throws a fit then acts like h is my best friends.

I was ok with it after I cooled off a little. I guess it's ok if he yells sometimes. H is still my brother, and I still love him. Especially now that our parents are gone Darry and Sod is all I got left.

P.S.

November 8, 1966

Today Darry took me fishing. Soda was supposed to go too, but he got called to work the last minute. So it was just me and Darry. It was awkward at first. We rode practically in silence. Thank god the radio was on or you could hear a pin drop.

Then we got to the place, and Darry showed me how to throw a rod. I knew anyway 'cause I've gone fishing before with my dad. Anyway, we sat there in silence. Then all of the sudden he started telling me jokes. Some not so pristine ones. I was surprised to hear that kind of stuff from Darry. I bet my face was red the whole time because he chuckled and winked at me.

He was getting a lot of fish, and I got a few too. I looked at the fish in the bucket flipping and flopping out of water, fighting for their life. I felt bad. I hate killing things. I even hate eating meat, like chicken or burgers. I wish I could be a vegetarian, but I am too used to eating meat and fish. I guess my feelings were written all over my face, because Darry took the bucket with the fish and emptied it right back into the river. "Maybe next time kiddo," he said and patted me on the shoulder. I didn't know what to say but I was glad he did that, I felt bad for those fish.

Then he made a fire, and we roasted marshmallows and made smores. Which I was surprised he brought with him. It was nice to see him calm and relaxed not worried and uptight that he's been lately. We talked a little, then it was time to head home. I feel like I bonded with Darry a little. I saw him as a brother and maybe even a friend, not just someone who is there to yell at me about my homework or not using my head.


	3. Chapter 3

From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis

December 22, 1966

Dear diary today I went dancing with Soda. It was a lot of fun and more than that. Steve was supposed to go with us, which I was not thrilled about, but he dropped out the last minute, something about his dad. That was dandy with me, for once Steve wouldn't be there to call me a tag along and a kid.

This place is for 21 and up, but Soda said he knew the bouncer and we'll get in no problem. I was a little apprehensive about it, but Soda assured me that everything would be fine. I was also apprehensive about dancing itself. I mean I can move, but I'd never been to an actual dance, not even at school. So at first I didn't want to go, but Soda talked me into it. Soda could sweet talk anyone into doing anything, and I guess his charm did its thing for me.

He also picked out clothes for me – a white t-shirt and jeans and his old black leather jacket. It looked real tuff. It made me kind of proud to be Soda's brother. I sleeked my hair back and put a lot of grease in it.

On the way there Soda was really hyper. He was singing along with the radio in the car. He finally got over Sandy, and started being his old goofy and happy go lucky self that we had all been used to. I was real happy that he got over her. She didn't deserve him, and I was devastated seeing Soda so miserable.

Finally we were there, Soda went straight to the bouncer. They shook hands, after which the bouncer made a way for us to enter. It was almost dark inside. There was smell of alcohol and smoke and the fog from the smoke filled the room. The space was divided into 2 parts – one with the dance floor, full of people dancing, or trying to dance while balancing a drink in their hand. The second part of the space was tables and chairs, and then there was a place by the bar.

Soda looked at me, and then looked puzzled. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he didn't think the whole thing through and he didn't know if he should get me a drink. Finally he decided that one drink wouldn't hurt, and got me some cocktail. I don't remember the name for it. I had tasted a beer once before, and to tell you the truth, I thought it tasted disgusting – I mean it was really bitter and all the foam went all over my face. But this drink tasted surprisingly good – it was sweet and tasted fruity.

We found a small space not occupied by anyone, and Soda started dancing, while I all of the sudden felt as if I was glued to the floor unable to move. I mean it was dark - nobody would see if my dancing was lousy, but I still felt so apprehensive. Soda must've noticed my uneasiness, because he motioned for me to go to one of the tables.

We sat at the table, sipping our drinks. All of the sudden the bartender walked up to our table and put 2 drinks on the table. He said they were from one of the tables and pointed his finger. I looked over to where he was pointing. There were two girls sitting at the table, and as I looked at them they smiled ear to ear. It was dark, but I could still see that they were really good looking and definitely older than me or Soda. One had blond hair, and I couldn't tell the color of her eyes in the dark, the other had honey color hair. Soda looked at them too. He raised the glass and winked at them.

In a split second they were by our table. I felt my face get warm, and was thankful for the dark so they couldn't see how red my ears must've been. The blond started putting her moves on Soda, calling him a doll and saying she hadn't seen him here before. Now that she was close I could see that her eyes were gray. The honey color haired one pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. I felt so tense. She was younger than her friend, but she was definitely still older than me and even Soda. I bet she'd lose her shit if she found out I was only 15.

They figured out that we were brothers, said we looked alike and that we were the cutest thing they'd seen in a long time. The honey color haired one, whose name was Brenda, grabbed my hand. She was looking intensely at me – her eyes were baby blue. I felt like I was burning up as she dragged me to the dance floor.

I felt like I wanted to disappear, while Soda clearly enjoyed flirting with the girl. He flashed his signature grin at her and was whispering something into her ear. Brenda wrapped her arms around my neck, and got really close to me. Apparently she had a little too much to drink and was wobbling a little. Then she started nibbling on my ear. I felt burning inside, then she asked me if I wanted to go upstairs. If I was nervous before now I just felt panic. I was looking around for Soda, hoping he could get me out of this situation, but he was nowhere to be found. I wondered briefly if he was with the girl upstairs already. Now, Soda was not usually the one to go for a one night stand, but who knows maybe he decided to go all the way just to get Sandy totally out of his mind. Anyway he wasn't around, and Brenda was hanging on my arm dragging me after her.

I started to try to pull away from her and walking in the opposite direction, but it was crowded, and I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. She looked at me - her gaze unsteady and then started laughing. I wanted to die just right there and then. But that was not the end of it. The guy I bumped into was really drunk and really big. He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and was about to deliver a blow right into my face when I saw Soda running out of nowhere and grabbing a chair, he struggled to run through the crowd and hit the guy with the chair over his head. The guy fell on the floor instantly. I didn't have the time to process what was happening. People started to fight right and left, Soda grabbed my hand and we ran out of there.

To my surprise Soda was laughing. Was this just entertainment to him? He was standing bent over, panting. Then he looked up at me and grinned. I was about to tell him that it wasn't funny, but then thought it _was_ kind of funny. I grinned right back at him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we went to the car. I wanted to ask him where he was, if he … went all the way with that girl, but I didn't have the courage to ask. I guess I'll never know. I did however tell him I would never go dancing with him again, but he winked at me and said he was sure I would.


	4. Chapter 4

From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis January 10, 1967

Dear diary today I almost got into a lot of trouble, but I'm ok thanks to Dallas. I never expected something like this from him, but he surprised me. I now feel like he is my buddy and maybe I misjudged him a little bit. I thought he was too harsh, mean and cared only about himself. But today I learned that he can be fun and he does care.

I was walking from the movies. It was late, and I was walking by myself again, risking to be jumped but there was no one available to go with me. So I was walking down the street whistling to myself. I was already on our territory. All of the sudden a motorcycle passed right by me. It was a little dark so it took me a minute to realize that the person on the bike was Dallas.

He recognized me too and moved closer. "What are you doing walking all by yourself at this hour?" he scolded. I kind of spaced out and was just admiring the bike. It was red and shiny. It was like something I'd seen in movies.

"Dal, where'd you get this bike?" I asked ignoring his previous question. He smirked and was silent a moment. "Let's just say I… I borrowed it." I was shocked, he can do real time in jail for stealing a bike. He must've seen my shocked expression and realized what I was thinking because he smirked again and said, "Don't worry I'm gonna put it back when I'm done riding, they won't even know it was gone."

Then he smiled widely and said "hop on I'll give you a ride home." I hesitated a second, but who was I kidding. I wanted to ride that bike. I hopped on the back. He started it. It was a total bliss. We were going fast, and the wind was brushing against my cheeks. It was dark and only the street lights on our way were shining as mini moons. I felt so great and so carefree. Just sitting in the back, flying with the wind.

Suddenly Dally stopped the bike, - "You want to ride?" He smiled slyly. To tell you the truth I was itching to ride but I was a little intimidated. In the meantime Dally was already getting off the bike. I got off too and got into the driver seat.

I thought riding a motorcycle would be a lost like riding a bicycle, boy was I wrong. "Don't seat so straight," Dally directed, "you got to slouch and lean forward. Start the ignition," he instructed. I was confused, "I… I don't have the key."

"You don't need the key," he laughed. I looked at the ignition, there was some sort of bobby pin in it. I tried turning it, and the bike roared and took off.

"Use your left foot for a brake," I heard Dally yell after me.

I took off at great speed, and I was scared that I would crash into something or God forbid someone. Luckily it was late and there weren't many cars on the road. I got a hold of how to use a brake and was going slower.

I felt pumped, and it felt amazing. But then I felt bummed realizing that I could never afford to get a bike like this. Maybe if I go to college and get a good job. I turned the corner and went back to Dallas. He was smoking a cigarette.

"So how was it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Fine," I replied getting off.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me ya didn't like it." He scoffed.

"I did, but it's just…"

"What?"

"It's not mine." He frowned – "Get off. I'll get you home," he said throwing his cigarette aside. Great, I put him in a foul mood, I thought. There was no telling what he would do when he was in a foul mood.

We rode in silence, he was going faster and faster. Suddenly I heard sirens. "Shit," he mumbled. The police car was just on our tail. The cop motioned for us to stop. Dally pressed on the brake, and we stopped abruptly. The cop gout out of the car and walked up. He asked Dal for license and registration. Dallas pretended to search his pockets, and then said the left them at home.

The cop knew who Dallas was and said he was going to take us both to the station. I started shaking thinking Darry would lose it if I'm taken to the station. The cop asked for my ID, and I gave it to him.

"Hey officer, the kid has nothing to do with it," Dally said all of the sudden, and I couldn't believe It - he was actually sticking up for me.

"I was the one speeding," Dally continued. "He has nothing to do with it," Dal said again. The cop glanced at me, and I must've looked pretty pathetic.

"Fine just this once. You can go kid." He said to me. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Dal one last time, and he smiled at me as if he was having the time of his life. I beat it outta there turning around to see the cop putting Dallas into the police car, leaving the bike on the side of the road.

When I got home I went straight to my room, I couldn't believe Dallas talked the cop out of booking me. I guess he isn't all mean and cold like I thought he was. He cares, he just has a different way of showing it. Johnny once called him gallant, and I think he was right.

The next morning Dallas showed up at our house as always. Said the cops had no way of proving that he stole that bike so they had to let him go with some fine for speeding. I was glad - I was concerned he would do time for stealing that bike.


	5. Chapter 5

From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis

January 20, 1967

Dear diary today I had a whole new appreciation for Steve Randle, can't believe I am saying this, Steve and I are not exactly fond of each other.

Anyway, it was a regular Wednesday morning, I was ready to go to school sitting on the couch and munching on a bagel. Darry and Soda left for work already, and I was waiting for Two-bit who usually gave me a ride to school. The phone rang, and I went to answer it wondering who it could be at this early hour.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pony it's me," I heard Two-bit's voice.

"Where the hell are you? We are going to be late."

"Listen, I can't give you a ride today."

"And why not?"

"I caught something, maybe stomach flu or some shit like that."

"Oh," I frowned. The school bus already left, and it was too far and too freezing to walk, I was going to be late, and Darry would get mad - I played the scenario in my mind. In the meantime Two-bit cleared his throat, - "I called Steve, he is going to pick you up." I rolled my eyes, I don't know what's worse being late and having Darry mad or riding with Steve.

Just then I heard the car pull up outside and a honk of the horn. "Alright Two-bit I think Steve is here, I gotta go." I hung up realizing that I didn't even wish him to get better. Steve honked the horn again, and I walked outside. He nodded at me acknowledging my presence. "What took you so long?" I ignored his question, I mean it wasn't even a minute and he has the nerve to ask what took me so long. I got into the passenger seat, and Steve started the car.

We were half way there when the car started making noises and then got to a halt. "Shit," Steve pressed on acceleration - nothing. He cursed a blue streak and took the key out of the ignition then put it back in and tried to start the car again - nothing. Frustrated he slammd his fist against the dashboard. "Get out," he barked at me. I groaned, but started getting out of the car.

"Grab the tool box," Steve barked. I looked at him confused. He looked at me as if I was totally useless. He reached out to the back seat, and I realized his tool box was there. He grabbed it and slammed the car door.

I realized that I could forget getting to school on time if at all. In the meantime Steve popped the hood open and started examining the wires.

"It's either the battery or the alternator or maybe a fuse," he said and then rolled his eyes, because these words meant nothing to me. Ok, so maybe I know what a car battery is, but the words "alternator," and "fuse" mean nothing to me.

He started unscrewing some bolts, "don't just stand there hand me a wrench." Luckily I know what a wrench is so I was able to fish through the tool box and hand it to him.

He started working then all of the sudden yanked his arm away cursing.

"What's wrong?" I was instantly alerted.

"Cut my wrist on this stupid pipe," He lifted his arm, and it was bleeding severely. He has the tool box with him, but not the first aid kit.

"Here," I handed him a tissue I had in my pocket. He wrapped it around his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help. Good thing we were not in the middle of the road we were on the side road closer to the curb.

He tried to keep working, but the arm was hurting and he was bleeding everywhere.

"Ok," he finally said reluctantly, "I need you to follow instructions and work on this car. Do you think you can handle it? If not you'd have to go get Soda from the DX." I felt the pressure on at that moment. What am I, some good for nothing?

"I can handle it," I croaked.

"Ok," Steve said, "search through the tool box and get the voltage measurer." I must've looked really dumb, because he snorted and said, "It looks like a big square panel with the knob in the middle." I searched through the tool box and found it. "Now hook it up to the battery, don't worry I'll tell you how."

So, I knew what the battery is, but I had no idea how it looks. "You don't know how the battery looks like?" He looked at me as if I had horns growing out of my head. I felt being put on the spot. "You don't know who Eckhart Tolle is." I blurted out. He stared at me just then as if I said something in Japanese or some other language. Then he just pointed with his finger, the middle one mind you not to a big cube in the middle - "that's the battery." I chuckled, and he looked annoyed.

"Now hook it up. See that hook over there?" I hooked up the voltage measurer to the battery.

"Now go start the car," he instructed, "I'll look at the voltage." I was starting to sweat from the pressure I was feeling. What if I did something wrong, Steve will not let me see the end of it.

I slid into the driver seat and put the key into ignition. The car roared.

"Good, you can get out," Steve yelled. I took the key out and got out to the car.

"It's not the battery," Steve announced when I walked up to him. "The voltage is high. So it's either the alternator or the fuse. Now we got to check the alternator," he said, and this time he didn't sound so condescending. "Unhook it form the battery and hook it up to the alternator."

I started unscrewing the measurer from the battery. Steve chuckled, but not in a mean way – "use the wrench, it will take you forever if you just use your bear hands." I finally unscrewed it from the battery. "Now hook it up to the alternator." I stopped – "What? Which .. um, which one is the alternator?" He chuckled again "that one," he pointed to the thing that looked somewhat like some sort of a radio consisting of some sort of a grid.

As I was hooking up the measurer to the alternator I thought of Soda. He thinks that he is dumb and that's why he is a mechanic. But it's not a dumb job, you have to be smart to be a mechanic. I mean Steve is really smart and he knows it too. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Whatta smiling about?" Steve said then added, "its' not the alternator we got to check the fuses." And before I was able to say anything he added, "don't worry I'll show you how. See that panel next to the battery?" I nodded. "Open it up." I opened it and it appeared some sort of pins sticking out of it.

"Pull each of those, these are fuses," he clarified. "If it's blown you'll see it right away." I started pulling the first one and showed it to Steve. "This one is fine," he instructed. I plugged it back in, and started pulling each one by one just like Steve told me. About the fifth one that I p pulled didn't look the same as the others. It looked shrunk and the metal on the sides was melted.

"This one is blown," Steve said, "it must've short-circuited or something."

"So what do we do?" I asked, and I could've hit myself for sounding so dumb. To my surprise he didn't make a smart remark.

"We gotta replace it. There is an auto parts store not far from here".

"I can walk to the DX and see if Soda has any spare ones." I suggested.

"That's too far of a walk, and besides I can't just leave the car sitting here."

"I can walk, I'm obviously late for school anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then ask for a spare fuse."

After I got the part from the DX Steve, whose arm was in much better shape by now plugged it in its place and closed the hood.

"Will you be able to drive?" I asked worriedly.

"We shall see," he replied and started the car. He was able to drive, and I arrived to school by the 4th period.

We pulled up by the school, and Steve parked the car. I started getting out, but all of the sudden Steve cleared his throat and said, "Thanks kid." I was stunned - a thank you from Steve Randle. Was there a new world order? Then before I had a chance to say anything he smirked and added, "You are ok when you are not showing off." I bit my bottom lip but couldn't help but smile I'm the one showing off, I thought. He's the biggest show off I've seen in a long time, but I guess Steve was not so bad. We just started off on a wrong foot because of Soda. I mean each of us wanted his undivided attention, and Soda can't give it to us. He got to split it between the two of us.


	6. Chapter 6

From the diary of Ponyboy Curtis

February 1st, 1967

Dear diary today is the first day after the winter break. I went to school with Two-bit and already he pulled one of his stunts.

We pulled up by the school and Two-bit grounded the cigarette he was smoking. As we walked inside I realized that we were a little early, which usually didn't happen. Not with Two-bit anyway. The only class I had with Two-bit was biology. He was put in a smart class because this was his 3rd year taking it and by now he knew it, I would say, pretty well.

I was about to walk into the empty room, when Two-bit grabbed my shoulder. "I need you to stay in the doorway, I got something on my mind."

"What are you up to?" I asked. Whenever Two-bit had one of his brilliant ideas I knew he was up to no good. He proceeded to retrieve a small bottle from his pocket.

"What a hell is that?" I asked. He waved it in front of my face, and I was able to see that it said "glue."

"Two-bit?" I was starting to get an idea of what he was up to.

"Old lady Smith can learn a lesson of her own," he grinned ear to ear.

"Two-bit?" I said again.

"What?" he burst into laughter.

"Just see if someone is getting in," he instructed. I exhaled frustrated but went to the doorway. In the corner of my eye I could see Two-bit applying plenty of glue to lady Smith's chair. I smiled a little in spite of myself. Old lady Smith was really kind of dry and didn't seem to actually care about her students. Maybe this would be good for her.

At that moment I saw Andy Winters walk down the hallway walking towards the classroom. I quickly waved at Two-bit, and he jumped away from lady Smith's chair, but not before Andy had seen him. I thought Andy was going into the room, but as he saw me he wrinkled his nose in disgust and walked by. He was a super soc, one of Bob's friends. I started thinking about socs when Two-bit's voice broke me out of my daze. "All done." I saw other students walking towards the classroom, and quickly got inside.

Two-bit was sitting at his desk looking as innocent as ever. I chuckled, and took a seat next to him. The bell rang, and old lady Smith walked into the room, book in hand, glasses on her nose.

"Open your books to page 327," she said in a monotonous voice. "Today we are studying mitoses." She walked up to the board and wrote in huge letter "Mitoses". Then she proceeded to take a seat in her chair. Next to me Two-bit made a small noise a - stifled laugh.

She flipped through a few pages in the book then proceeded to get up. I looked over at Two-bit, who looked just beyond himself. She couldn't get up. She tried again and couldn't get up. There were a few giggles in the room. Her face turned red. Now everyone was just laughing, and Two-bit's laugh was louder than others. Finally she grabbed chair on the sides and was able to pull it off.

"Who is responsible for this?" she yelled. She was infuriated. The class went silent. You could hear a pin drop. I looked over at Two-bit, he looked pleased with himself. Then all of the sudden Andy Winters got up from his seat. "It was Mathews and Curtis," he hissed.

"Is that so?"

"I don't know what he is talking about," Two-bit replied.

"I saw these two this morning when nobody was in the room." Andy continued. "Matthews and Curtiss detention for 3 weeks." Two-bit grinned, this was nothing to him. He was in detention every other day with the stunts he pulled. I, on the other hand, was already thinking what Darry would have to say about it. It's not that they just put you up for detention, but you also see the principal, and they notify the parents - in my case Darry.

After the class was over a few greasers walked up to Two-bit. They high fived him and said "neat. She'll remember not to sit down in her char for a long time." Two-bit grinned, "It was totally worth it."

Later that night Darry got a phone call from school. They explained to him what had happened. I could blame it all on Two-bit, that he was responsible for the whole thing, which he was, but that wouldn't be nice would it. I mean, he is my buddy and all. So I was just standing there, after Darry hang up the phone, waiting for the storm. He turned around, and I saw he saw trying to stifle a laugh. I was going to say that I was sorry, but he couldn't help it and chuckled, "you really glued her to the chair?" I was confused, was he laughing about it.

"Yeah," I croaked. I was expecting to be grounded, but he just smiled and said, "go start on your homework, I'll start dinner." Then he smiled and winked at me. I guess even Darry has some sense of humor, and I think he knows that it was mostly Two-bit and Two-bit can get away with anything. You just can't be mad at good ole Two-bit.


End file.
